Acrostic Poems
by Constalina
Summary: Kirihara makes acrostic poems. But they don't turn out the way that his senpai-taichi expect. Except the last one... Rated for language.


Author's note: This fic is concentrating on Kirihara's stupidity

**Author's note:** This fic is concentrating on Kirihara's stupidity. And his love for Yukimura, and his hate for Sanada. Total randomness, like all my other fanfics. PP: Uke, FujiBun, NiouYagyuu

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, peeing, bored, bored, bored, bored, hungry, bored, bored, bored, bored, dying, bored…" droned Kirihara. Niou, Yagyuu, Jackal, Bunta, and Kirihara were stuck in their tennis room because, with all the bad luck in the world, it had begun to hail. Niou clapped his hands over his ears.

"If you're bored, just get off your freaking butt and do something to annoy Bunta or Jackal," he snapped. Bunta and Jackal's heads snapped to Niou.

"What? Why me? Why not Jackal only?" asked Bunta. Jackal stared at Bunta.

"… You are such a mean friend," said Jackal.

"Thank you! I'm trying to be like Fuji!" said Bunta cheerfully.

"Fuji doesn't act like that," said Yagyuu.

"Huh?"

"Fuji acts innocently charming, but likes people getting tortured by him. He becomes selfless if people outside of the 'Rikkai, Seigaku, Hyoutei circle', and tortures them. And he's, somehow, friends with Yukimura. And he is the only one in the 'Rikkai, Seigaku, Hyoutei circle' who says 'Saa'." Everyone stared at him. Niou moved slightly closer to Yagyuu.

"It sounds like you know more about Fuji Syuusuke, than me," he said flirtingly. Yagyuu blushed. Kirihara did a vomit impression, and Bunta and Jackal snorted. Niou glared at them. He turned to Bunta.

"You fainted when Fuji caught Kirihara in therapy classes. How's that for freaking retarded?" Bunta blushed.

"Oh shut up," said Yagyuu. Niou turned in shock to Yagyuu, who kissed him. Kirihara rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm bored again. Any suggestions?" he said.

"Why don't you make an English acrostic poem?" suggested Jackal.

"Okay." Niou pulled out of his kiss.

"God," he said, "I'm just surprised that Brat Simpson knows what an acrostic poem is."

"Shut up, lover boy," said Kirihara. "What should I make it about?"

"Bubblegum," said Bunta instantly.

"And the Bubblegum no Oo-sama has spoken," said Niou. Bunta threw his shoe at Niou. Ignoring his senpai-taichi, Kirihara wrote his poem.

"Um… spell 'bubblegum', please."

"B-U-B-B-L-E-G-U-M."

"Thanks."

Blewing

Unnoying

Buchou dosen't mide

B

Lossen larnt

Expendin

Geting in treable

Unboreing

Marui's fovoritie fod

"You missed the third 'B'," said Bunta as the third years checked over his work.

"Holy Jigoku. Are you reading this Yagyuu? He spelt all the words wrong!" said Niou. (Jigoku means hell.)

"Give him a break, he spelt some of the words right," said Jackal.

"What should I do it about now?" asked Kirihara.

Shitty

Asshole

Nut-brain

As stupid as Mukahi

Dumbass

Amazingly fucking boring

"BHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Niou and Bunta.

"Holy living jigoku," said Jackal.

"You've been teaching him rude English haven't you, Niou?" said Yagyuu.

"Sweet! Good God! I haven't laughed like that for a long time!" said Bunta.

"Well, Sanada is such an ama," said Kirihara.

"Okay, can you do a less rude acrostic poem?" asked Jackal.

"About what?"

"Yukimura-buchou," said Yagyuu. Kirihara's eyes brightened.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?"

Younger looking

Understanding

Kind

I'm in deep love

Moves gracefully

Unirrisistable

Really Sexy

Amazing

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sheesh, you really like buchou, don't you?" said Bunta.

"Well, he definitely likes buchou better than fukubuchou," said Jackal. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"You think?" said Niou. Yagyuu walked over to the window.

"The hail stopped," he said. The others ran to the window.

"Oh thank God," said Niou.

"Nightmare's over," said Bunta. At that moment, Yukimura, Sanada (a.k.a. The shitty asshole, the amazingly fucking boring nut-brain, or the stupid dumbass) and Yanagi entered the room.

"Hmm, you're right Yanagi. They were stuck here," said Sanada. Yanagi nodded.

"Come on Sanada. Yanagi's always right," said Yukimura. He spotted the sheet of paper in Jackal's hand. "What's that?" They looked at each other.

"Nothing," said Niou. "Is that the Yukimura one?" he added in an undertone. Jackal nodded. Niou looked half disappointed, half relived.

"Where's the other two?" whispered Bunta.

"I'll tell you later," Jackal whispered back. The three demons, unfortunately, heard. Yukimura raised his eyebrow.

"'The Yukimura one'? May I please see that?" he asked. Unable to think of a way to refuse without insulting Yukimura, they handed it over.

"WAIT! NO!" screeched Kirihara. It was too late though. The three demons already read it. Sanada raised his eyebrow. Yanagi looked like he was close to opening his eyes. Yukimura's eyes softened, and he smiled.

"Nice poem Kirihara," said Yanagi. Kirihara blushed. Yukimura walked over to Kirihara.

"Is this true?" he asked. Kirihara nodded shyly. Yukimura leaned forward, and kissed him. Bunta's and Jackal's mouths opened. Yagyuu and Sanada raised their eyebrows. Yanagi had a small smile that said 'I knew my data was right'. Niou smirked, and took a picture.

"Who's the lover boy now?" he sneered.

**Author's note:** Not a humor fic. More of a friendship fic. There is reference to Claming Therapy.


End file.
